Flirt
by Jane3
Summary: My first attempt at writing fiction, no real plot, I don't even know where this is going (HHH SMH Trish Stratus, WWF ensemble)
1. Default Chapter

--Please tell me what you think. This is my first fic. I was just reading some of yours and thought 'hell, I could do this'. The result is the following. So don't be too harsh.  
  
The set up: No one in this story is romantically involved. At least not yet. I will use elements of reality as well as some of the characters which they play.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none, so please don't sue  
  
Flirt  
  
The divas sat around the bar, all drunk, but still coherent. Bubbly laughter filled the atmosphere. All of these guys were such good friends. Eventually their conversation waned toward the topic of men.  
  
"You want to know who a real tease is," Trish led on, waiting for her friends' anticipated faces, " 'The Game'.  
  
Instantly, Steph perked up at the mention of his name.  
  
"Really? I've got that man wrapped around my finger," Steph said unimpressed. Secretly Steph had always been attracted to him. Just looking at him, the long blond hair, hazel eyes, sexy smile, oh and that ass to die for, turned her on and every one present at that table could see it.  
  
"Oh really" Trish said.  
  
At the other table, the guys sat discussing wrestling; Shawn had just changed the subject—  
  
"What do you think the ladies over there are talkin about?" Shawn lamented as another fit of laughter consumed the girls.  
  
"Beats me," Steve said taking another swig of his beer.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the girls' table—  
  
"Now why would I want to get involved in something like that, I don't even like the man," Steph said blatantly lying.  
  
"Uh huh, sure," Trish said casting a coy glance at her, "Don't worry besides, we're all in it," Trish added.  
  
"I don't know guys," Stacy interjected, "sounds like a sick game to me."  
  
"You can't say no Steph, you'd be putting your family name down if you did," Trish said.  
  
"Fine, you're on, let the Games begin," Steph smiled coyly.  
  
Back to the boys—  
  
"They're talkin about me," Paul said cockily. "They're all just dying to be with me, if you know what I mean, and I know you do Rocky," he said nudging Dwayne in the ribs with his elbow.  
  
Suddenly, they witnessed Stephanie McMahon rise from her chair and head in their direction. Paul winked at his mates around him as she proceeded to sit in his lap. She then leaned back to whisper something in his ear. Paul grabbed his beer and downed the last of it before quickly standing up and putting a $30 tip on the table.  
  
"Well fellas, it looks about time for me to hit the skins, I mean the sack," Paul said purposefully correcting himself and winking again as Dwayne raised a high arching eyebrow. "Darling, I meant the sack," he repeated looking at Steph, a devilish glint in his eyes. She just gave him a look that screamed 'Sure you did'.  
  
"What!?!" said Steve. (sorry, couldn't resist)  
  
"God, will those two just stop flirting 24/7 and get a room, it makes me sick," Shawn commented.  
  
Together, they walked out of the bar, Stephanie's arm hooked around his. "To where do I owe you the pleasure of attending for this evening's activities Miss McMahon?" Paul said.  
  
"Well I don't know, what did you have in mind?" Steph answered with a question of her own, playing along with him.  
  
"I was thinking that we get in your limo, (have sex), take a stroll along the beach, (have sex), then maybe you could give me a grand tour of your hotel room (and have sex)," Paul said grinning as the driver pulled up along the curb.  
  
"I have a better idea," Steph said.  
  
"Oh, and what's that Princess?" Paul said suddenly more aware.  
  
Stephanie leaned over and whispered in his ear. Immediately he opened the door for her and said, "Driver, just keep going til we tell you to stop."  
  
Back at the bar—  
  
"Uh, Hey Mark, what do you think those two are up to?" Andrew asked referring to Paul and Steph. Everyone knew that Paul was one sick freak, as Dwayne would put it, when it came to the matter of the ladies. It was also no secret that Drew secretly had a crush on Steph.  
  
"Well, if it were up to Paul, I'd say that they're pretty busy right now," Mark laughed.  
  
"Heh," Drew laughed slightly.  
  
"Don't sweat it kid, I hear the girls over there are trying to play a little game with him, I'd say nothing is going down right now," Mark assured Drew.  
  
"I guess," Drew sighed.  
  
"What the hell are you cryin about anyway, I see the girls over there eyeing you, Torrie is practically drooling." Mark said trying to comfort him.  
  
"I gotta call it a night boys," Steve said finishing his umpteenth beer.  
  
"So do I," Shawn responded.  
  
Pretty soon everyone did. They had to be at the arena at 1pm. Vince was having a huge production meeting and wanted everyone to be punctual.  
  
Back to Paul and Steph—  
  
Apparently, Steph's big idea was to go straight back to the hotel, but not before fooling around in the car first for an hour. An hour turned into a couple hours as Paul and Steph sat in the car together having incredible conversation. They talked about growing up in Connecticut, friends, and of course, the business. As they continued to talk, they realized that they had more in common than they had ever thought. Soon, a silence fell over the two of them as his eyes locked deeply with her blue ones, and hers with his hazel ones.  
  
Slowly she began to lean in, anticipating his kiss. But it didn't come. Instead, Paul held her face gently with one hand and said, "You're too cute you know that, what do you say we get outta here?" he said raising an eyebrow and grinning at the fact that her lips had been all puckered up.  
  
Could she believe this guy? She was about to forget about the entire bet, but no, now he was teasing her along, 'oh it's on now.'  
  
"Well Mr. Levesque, I'd say why the hell not?" Steph answered, an evil grin across her lips.  
  
After driving around the New Haven green for what seemed liked the 200th time, Paul told the driver to stop in front of the hotel. Paul got out of the car first and offered his hand to Stephanie, "My lady." She took it, and led him inside the lobby of the hotel. From there, they headed into the lift and never kept their eyes off of each other. All the while, Steph smirked, it turned him on, but her smirk was for different reasons entirely.  
  
The bell rang. The 18th floor. "Ladies first," Paul offered. As soon as she got off he grabbed her from behind and wrapped his powerful arms around her waist. His lips found her neck, gently he sucked the soft skin, which elicited a small moan from Steph.  
  
"Oh Paul," she said. She managed to break from his embrace, her hand still holding his as she led him to her room. She pulled the key card out of her bag as Paul continued his assault on her neck. His hands were now roaming her body. "How the hell do you expect to get in here if you keep doing that to me," she questioned playfully.  
  
He relinquished her for a moment, then she finally opened the room door. They got inside and she immediately pinned him against the door.  
  
"Whoo, I like a woman who takes charge," Paul said with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Well in that case," Steph began to slowly unbutton his shirt, feeling every powerful muscle on his chest and abdomen. At the same time, her mouth snaked down from its position on his neck down to one of his nipples. As she grazed him slightly with her teeth, he slightly groaned. Then she proceeded to move her hands down to his belt buckle. She stood back a little as she pulled his pants and down and took in his magnificent physique. 'my god' she thought, 'he's an adonis'. Paul then took off his shoes and socks, taking in all the sensations he was receiving as he felt Steph's hot breathe against the thin cotton of his boxers.  
  
Then she remembered the bet she had made. How could she forget? She couldn't back down now. She was a McMahon for Christ's sake. Before she could think any further she did the only thing that she knew she could do.  
  
With that thought, Stephanie shoved Paul, who had been leaning against the door the whole time, out of the hotel room. Unfortunately for him, he was wearing nothing but a tight pair of boxer shorts with smiley faces all over it.  
  
Immediately, he started to pound on the door. "Open the damn door!" he yelled authoritatively. 'Jesus,' he thought, he had just been played for a chump.  
  
"Not on your life Levesque," Steph answered evilly.  
  
Paul continued to bang away at the door, soon he was reduced to begging. "Please babe, open the door, its so cold out here." No answer.  
  
"Open the damn door," he demanded as he continued to bang again.  
  
'Ha' Steph thought to herself on the other side of the door, 'lets see if any one of them can top that!'. God it was hard to resist the urge of letting him in, he was too much fun. He wasn't at all the cocky bastard that he presented to everyone. In fact, she found him to be rather sweet and charming. 'Oh well, bet's a bet,' she thought sighing to herself. Secretly she felt that she was falling for him. But, she wouldn't admit it, not to anyone, even herself.  
  
Hearing the raucous, half of the WWF roster got out of bed and looked out of their respective doors.  
  
"What the hell…Paul, could you keep it down," said Shawn. Suddenly his pupils dilated, and he took in his best friends' image. Immediately he fell into a fit of laughs.  
  
"What the hell is so damn funny?" Paul questioned angrily.  
  
"You," he continued laughing, "Don't tell me that the 'Man' just got his ass kicked out of the princesses' room?! Looks like we know who wears the pants." Shawn kept laughing, then realizing the pun he just made, laughed even harder.  
  
"You know, if we weren't so tight, I might break that pretty boy face of yours," Paul threatened.  
  
"Speaking of tight," Trish broke in, prompting Paul and Shawn to look her way, "Nice ass Levesque."  
  
Immediately he got embarrassed, but tried, at least in his own mind, to play it off as Mr. Cool. The divas: Trish, Amy, Torrie, Stacy, Molly, Debra and Jackie, proceeded to look him up and down, hooting, hollering and whistling.  
  
He spun around for them and even took a dramatic aristocratic bow reminiscent of his blueblood days saying, "Take a good look ladies, cause that's about all you're gonna be getting …if you'll pardon me," Paul managed as he shoved past Shawn and into his room.  
  
The girls shot each other knowing glances and looked at Shawn.  
  
"You'll have to excuse my friend for this…disturbance, you see, its been a long week, so sorry for the show folks." With that the hall emptied and Shawn shut the door behind him.  
  
Upon re-entering the room, he saw Paul pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Hey Shawn, You got a pair of pants and a t-shirt I could borrow?"  
  
"Uh, most definitely". Shawn walked over to his suitcase and handed him a pair of track pants and a DX shirt.  
  
It was six in the morning, and after Paul's little wake up call, everyone was buzzing about now.  
  
"Thanks man," Paul answered as he pulled them on and sat down in a chair.  
  
"So, you gonna tell me what that spectacle was all about?" Shawn questioned holding back his laughter.  
  
"Sorry my man, can't do that right now, besides, a magician never unveils his secrets," Paul said slyly while getting out of the chair.  
  
"Ha, now you're gonna play it off like you WANTED that to happen," Shawn said.  
  
"Believe me, it's all coming together now, she's eating right outta my hand- -right outta my hand," Paul said arrogantly as he headed out in the direction of his hotel room.  
  
'Damn', suddenly he remembered that he left his pants, along with his key card, in Steph's room and now he was locked out of his own. He decided that the only way he could get in was by getting his pants back. Lightly he wrapped his knuckles on Steph's door.  
  
"Oh sweety," he said sarcastically, "You mind doing me a GREAT favor and opening that door of yours, I seriously need to get my pants in there."  
  
Unexpectedly, the door swung open, but it wasn't Stephanie. It was… 


	2. Flirt 2

"Uh, umm, hey Trish, uh, didn't see you there…fancy seeing you round this time of day and in this room no less, and speaking of that, what are you doing here?" Paul questioned, a little nervous. Trish was wearing nothing but a bath robe.  
  
"Oh, hey Paul," she said with a small smile. "You won't believe my luck," she began. "Of all the places, my shower ran out of hot water," she lied. Phase two of the bet was just beginning. "Steph was kind enough to let me use hers. She's downstairs having breakfast with some of the girls."  
  
"Uh, huh," Paul said, his eyes concentrating on the front of her robe which had opened up slightly. He couldn't think straight anymore. He hadn't had any ass since last week.  
  
"So what do I owe of this visit Mr. Levesque? Business, or pleasure?" she teased.  
  
"Oh, a little bit of business," feeling naughty, he added, "and a little bit of pleasure."  
  
"Well, it's either one or the other, so what will it be?" she smirked.  
  
"In that case, babe, I'm strictly business," he said grinning.  
  
"Oh really? By the looks of it pleasure," she said, casting a devilish glance at the pile of his clothes on the floor from the night past.  
  
"Oh, that," he said moving his eyes to where she was looking, "that's none of your business," he said, a large smile spread across his face.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Well then, then I'll tell you right now, I know of no business but pleasure," she said.  
  
"Oh really?" Paul said.  
  
"Yeah really," Trish answered.  
  
"That said, why don't you show me your business?" Paul said raising an eyebrow of his own.  
  
She walked over to him and snaked her index finger down his hard muscular chest. She then placed her neck on the crook of his and gently kissed his jaw. Settling on his earlobe, nibbling it, she whispered, "My pleasure."  
  
Impatiently, he moved his mouth against hers, and she pulled his shirt off. All rational thought left his mind. Stephanie who? Right, she blew him off last night, what he needed right now was an easy lay. Then there was a loud knock at the door… 


End file.
